kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Magical Girl × Kamen Rider - Sayaka
is a 2012 doujinshi comedy manga which acts as a crossover between the characters of '' and Kamen Rider Fourze. The doujinshi was created by Makoto Wakabayashi.http://bookmeter.com/b/orga48c911f38https://www.mangaupdates.com/series.html?id=94748 Plot Madoka and Sayaka are on a bus back home, but Sayaka makes the trip a bit more difficult by wanting to push the request stop button despite Madoka telling her to wait until they get to the next bus station. As they are riding, Gentaro Kisaragi passes by the bus on his Machine Massigler. Once the girls get off the bus, they meet up with Homura and are accosted by a gang of bullies who hate the girls for going to a fancy private school and want to “have fun” with them. Homura shields Madoka and threatens the bullies, but before a fight can break out, Gentaro runs through the bullies on his bike and calls them out for trying to assault the girls. The bullies know Gentaro means business and back off uncomfortably after he assumes they are perverts who want to molest innocent middle schoolers. Madoka thanks Gentaro and then the three introduce themselves to their rescuer. Gentaro introduces himself as the man who will befriend everyone not only at his school, but other schools as well. A shy and suspicious Sayaka thanks Gentaro for helping and then drags Madoka off as they try to head home before dark. Gentaro gets a call from Yuki, asking if he found what he was searching for. But Gentaro says he hasn’t found any leads yet despite JK’s intel. He is searching for a Zodiarts Switch that has been hidden far away from Ama High and wants to recover it before someone finds it and activates its power. Gentaro tells Yuki he will keep looking further into the city to find it. Madoka wonders why Sayaka wanted to leave so bad as Gentaro seemed nice. Sayaka tells her that while she isn’t ungrateful to the high schooler for rescuing them, she judges Gentaro’s appearance and “custom bike” as potential red flags of a dangerous person and wanted to get away. Homura says that she also sensed something strange about Gentaro, much to Madoka’s disappointment. Sayaka says goodbye to Madoka and Homura, but then decides to train with her Magical Girl powers in the park while patrolling for Witches. She notices something behind a bush, a Zodiarts Switch, and picks it up. Out of curiosity, she examines it and then activates it.... The next day, Madoka is in school with Homura and is worried because Sayaka didn’t show up for class. At first Madoka fears that Sayaka got into a fight, but Homura says she would have sensed the presence of a Witch if that were the case. Homura agrees to check on her at Sayaka’s home with Madoka. But they then hear Kyoko calling for help and Mami, already in her Magical Girl form, heads over to her as well with Kyubey. Kyoko is fighting satellite shaped Familiars inside a Witch’s Barrier. When the other three arrive, Kyoko has already defeated most of the Familiars. Sayaka then appears but is acting oddly, she tells Madoka that she doesn’t feel right and activates the Last One of her Switch. Sayaka passes out and her twisted consciousness assumes the form of a Zodiarts with Witch-like features. Madoka is upset and tries to wake Sayaka up, while Kyoko is her usual brash self and threatens the Zodiarts. Kyubey is intrigued as it has never seen a Zodiarts or a Zodiarts Switch before, stating that his kind saw little energy potential in observing/harvesting them as opposed to Soul Gems. It says that the Switch has acted erratic due the energy of Sayaka’s Soul Gem and produced “interesting and unique” results. Madoka soon sees that Sayaka’s Soul Gem is corrupting faster than normal due to its exposure to cosmic energy and begs Kyubey to help Sayaka. Kyoko and Mami try to battle the Zodiart, only for a giant astronaut-themed Witch to appear. With two opponents to face and Sayaka in bad shape, Kyoko orders Madoka to run and get herself and Sayaka to safety. Just as it seems the girls are about to make a final stand, a motorcycle engine is heard as Gentaro rams through the Witch’s Barrier on his bike. Gentaro is surprised about being in a “weird place” but says that he has found the Switch...albeit a bit too late as Sayaka has used it. Madoka asks Gentaro for help but Kyoko is annoyed and tells Gentaro to get out of the fight before he gets hurt. Gentaro refuses, as defeating monsters is his job and transforms into Kamen Rider Fourze. The girls are surprised and a bit confused as they see his hero form, Madoka wondering if there are such things as Magical Boys and Kyoko freaking out about Fourze’s pointy head. The Zodiart attacks with its blade and Fourze uses his Shield Module to block it while the Magical Girls stun the Witch. Fourze then quickly uses his Rider Rocket Drill Kick to Limit Break the Zodiarts Switch and frees Sayaka, though he senses the monster’s power is odd, almost like a Horoscope Zodiarts but different. The Witch wakes up and at first the four Magical Girls are confident that they can beat it on their own, but are shocked when it grabs the Zodiarts Switch and uses it on itself to grow stronger as it goes on a rampage. At first, Mami wants Fourze to sit this out to keep him safe as they are tasked with eliminating Witches. Fourze tells her that Witches don’t scare him and he will not turn away from a friend in need. Mami is surprised and says he is a good person. The girls find out that their attacks don’t work at all on the Witch. Kyubey explains that the Witch is using Cosmic Energy as armor to block their attacks. Fourze at first freaks out seeing the cat-rabbit creature on his shoulder but then heeds his advice to help them by combining his power with the magic the five girls possess. Unfortunately, a Familiar sneaks up under him and deactivates the Fourze Driver’s switches, but Gentaro sees Sayaka and Madoka in danger and blocks the giant fist of the Witch with his body. Gentaro nearly dies, but a recovered Sayaka uses her Soul Gem to heal him as a token of gratitude. She apologizes to Gentaro for misjudging him and for being the cause of this mess. Sayaka then accepts Gentaro’s friendship with his signature handshake and all of them prepare to face the Witch as a team as Gentaro changes into Fourze again. Using the Rocket Module, Fourze charges ahead and hands some of his Astroswitches to each Magical Girl. Mami is given the Elek Switch, Homura is given the Fire Switch and Kyoko and Sayaka are given the NS Magphone. Mami isn’t sure if this will work since they have different powers, but Gentaro says that they need Cosmic Energy to defeat the Witch and their fighting spirit will make the Astroswitches respond to them. Mami tries it and her Guns become charged with electricity, creating the Elektro Finale attack. Madoka is unsure about using her Switch, only to be distracted long enough for the Witch to attack her. Driven by a desire to keep Madoka safe, Homura’s fighting spirit summons the Hee-Hackgun and she blasts the Witch with the gun’s flames. Kyoko and Sayaka use teamwork and then charge their weapons with magnetic energy using the N and S Magnet Switches. Fourze pulls out the Super Rocket Switch to become Rocket States, asking silently for Nadeshiko to lend her strength to him. Kyoko, Sayaka and Fourze then unleash a Magical Girl/Rider combination attack: the Rider-Magical Girl Magnet Rocket Shoot to Limit Break the Witch from the Zodiarts Switch, which completely shatters from the attack. Sayaka takes the Witch’s Grief Seed to restore her Soul Gem to normal. Gentaro then does his friendship handshake with all of the Magical Girls and offers to make them honorary members of the Kamen Rider Club since they are now friends. Sayaka points out that wouldn’t work since they go to different schools. Gentaro is surprised that there are other heroes fighting for justice other than Kamen Riders, amazed how big the world must be to have other heroes involved in protecting it. The girls feel the same, but have their own worries (such as the possibility of becoming Witches themselves). Gentaro assures them that no matter the hardships they face, the five girls are friends and will find a way to overcome them. Gentaro is proud to have met his newest friends and KR Club members. The girls humorously lament on not getting a say in the matter. They say goodbye to the young Rider hero after Kengo yells at Gentaro for being out so late and not giving a report on his status. After seeing Gentaro off, Sayaka says that the thought of not being entirely alone in the fight against evil is comforting and makes her feel happy. Kyoko on the other hand doesn’t care and hopes to never be in a fight with a Zodiarts ever again as it was too tough even for her. Kyoko then tells Sayaka that since she got the Grief Seed, she must buy her cakes at the dessert shop. The girls joke and banter as Sayaka gets flustered and Mami agrees to pay for the cakes instead. On top of a building in Mitakihara, Kamen Rider Meteor is wondering about Gentaro’s report about encountering Magical Girls. He is then suddenly attacked by one (Kirika), who rants that the only one who should face Magical Girls is her, mentioning someone named “Oriko” during their fight. Meteor manages to push her back using the Saturn Sorcery attack, only for her to be teleported away and a voice telling her that Meteor is none of her concern as Riders and Magical Girls shall not meet again. The voice tells Kirika that the fate of Magical Girls must play out and wether she hunts and kills them or destroys Witches, it matters little to it. Category:Crossovers